Reverse Eyesight
by Dante Maryam
Summary: This Is My First Fanfiction. Knowing It Is Probably Shit, I Don't Expect Great Reviews. Although, They Would Be Nice. Some Constructive Criticism Would Be Appreciated So I Can Make Better Ones. Hope You Guys And Girls Enjoy. -Dante Maryam.


Reversed Eyesight

A TereziXKarkat Fanfiction

By: Dante Hagan

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters

It had been weeks since I spoke to anybody. I was always working in my basement on a secret project. Something that I hoped would change how the woman I loved, Terezi Pyrope, would see me. I had the idea a few months ago. To make a special device that could restore to eyesight to somebody who has lost it. I spent weeks studying the troll anatomy. Overvaluing the genes in the retinas and the cells that were there in a regular eye, and a blind eye. After two weeks of books and internet searching, I had an idea. I spent the next three weeks developing a small metal plate that would attach to the outside of the head. Today was the day that I had finally finished it. I made sure to carefully set it in a case I had made for it. Hoping I did something that would allow her to see me and how much I cared for her. I slid the case containing the device and headed straight for the blind trolls tree-hive.

After a few minutes of walking, I was face to face with her front door. Taking one last deep breath, I knocked on the hard-wood door. A moment or two passed before I was face to face with the sharp horned troll. Whom I had grown about an inch taller than over the past few weeks apparently. She sniffed the air, getting a scent for who it was. As soon as the scent of candy red filled her nose she hurled herself at me, giving me the strongest hug in my life. I could hardly breathe with the girl squeezing me as hard as she was.

"Karkles!" She squeezed me tighter.

"Jesus fuck Terezi. I, can't, breathe!" She released me, taking a step back and grinning a smile.

"Where have you been?! I missed my giant candy lollypop. Hehehe." Lollypop. That was new.

"I've been fucking working. I didn't have time to piss around." Hoping she would ask what.

"Oh really? What was so important that you couldn't visit me?" Hive five human God!

"A project that was a huge pain in the ass. I barely had time to sleep, working on this thing has taken up all the time. Thank hell I finally finished the damn thing."

"What thing? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Damn. She was more excited to know than expected.

"Well, it's this thing I made. It connects to the brain and helps it in areas that it finds difficult, or can't, send commands to."

"Bluh! You need to be more specific than that!" Damnit. I hardly knew how it worked.

"Well. Let's say that the brain has lost control of something. Like the control of the eyes. Causing the user to become blind-" She interrupted me.

"You mean like me?"

"Yes. Exactly. It can send pulses into the brain and give it back control of what it lost."

"Wait. You have been ignoring everybody, to make something, that can restore my eyesight?"

"Well. Not just eyesight, but yes."

"Hold on a second. I'm the only blind troll on Alternia!"

"Yeah..."

"You made this, for me?" I gulped. Hoping that she wouldn't think that it was fucking creepy.

"Exactly." Before I could say anything more, she threw herself at me again. Burring her face in my chest and gripping me as tightly as she could. I replied by doing the only thing I really could, wrapping my arms around her and pull her into me more. Pulling her head back, but not letting go, she began.

"Can I-" I cut her off. Already knowing the rest of the question.

"Of course," I removed the small case from my rear pocket. Opening the Velcro seal, I pulled the metal slab out.

"This might sting slightly." I stuck the device on the side of her head, covering it with her hair. I pressed a small button, turning it on. Her eyes began to change. The blood red was fading and starting to turn yellow. Her pupils began forming from the middle, the retinas coming back to life. Removing her red glasses, I looked into her teal eyes. She blinked furiously for a moment, then resumed a normal pattern. I remained silent, not knowing if they actually worked.

"Do they-" I began, being cut off by her burring into me chest again. Happily crying.

"I can't believe you did this." It was hard to understand her between the crying and my shirt. I rubbed her back thinking for a moment. _"Wow. I can't believe I actually did it. Wait, what if this was a mistake? What if she looks at me and realizes that my smell didn't mean that I was handsome? What if, I did all of this just tho end up driving her away? Damnit! This is going to kill me." _I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that she wasn't crying anymore. I realized that she was looking at me and came back to Alternia.

"Karkat."

"What?"

"I see you. Heheh."

"So they do work?"

"Perfectly."

"Do you still have your sense of smell?" She got quiet, then licked my cheek.

"I can smell and taste your cherry cough syrup blood just as well as before." I blushed a little and for the first time in quite a long time, I smiled. She liked the gift, but I still wish I knew if she liked me or not. I didn't want to ask, because that would sound stupid. I hoped she would bring it up.

"Oh my god, Karkat."

"What? What's wrong?"

"You. You're smiling!" I didn't notice I still was. For some reason, I even laughed at her.

"Haha. I guess I am, aren't I?" I wasn't sure why I was like this. Maybe because she liked what I did. Maybe because I was just happy to be here.

"Now you're laughing. This is, hands down, the best day I can think of." Well, it didn't look like she was going to say anything about it. I guess it was up to me to make a fool of myself.

"Hey, Terezi." I put on a serious look. After all, I thought it was important.

"Hmm?" Well, this it it. I really hope I don't make a huge mistake.

"Well, there is more to this gift than just, well, **it**."

"There's more? What else is there?"

"It not as much as an object. It's actually something I need to ask you."

"Spit it out already. I'm impatient, you should know this." She was right, she was impatient.

"Alright, alright. Well, at the risk of-" She cut me off.

"Actually, before you ask it. I want to give you something first." This was not expected.

"Okay. What is it?" She gave me that shit-eating grin that she always had on. She giggled, then put her hands over my eyes. I tried to protest, but before I could stop her there were a pair of lips attached to mine. Her hand moved, and I noticed that those lips were hers. Before I could react she pulled away and giggled again.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" I thought for a moment. Crap, what was it? Oh, yeah. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Well, I wanted to ask you, if, you would, be my matesprit?" I prepared to get rejected.

"It took you this long to ask? Of course I will, Dummy!" She squeezed me once more, and I only hoped that she would never let go of me again.


End file.
